


Lovely

by Glitter_Lisp



Series: T'sol [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Sam, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is still discovering human inventions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

Sam doesn’t move right. He’s a little too smooth, a little too graceful. It’s like he has perfect control over every single muscle in his body, and he puts that control to good use. His eyes are a little too wide, his expression a little too placid. He’s a little too much.

Benny loves him so much it hurts.

 _This is a human construction_? Sam asks, running his hands over the glass prism set on the shelf. Benny smiles.

“Words, handsome.”

Sam frowns - even that is just this side of too perfect, like a drawing - and says carefully, “This is a human construction?”

“That’s right. And watch this.” He steps forward, and Sam slides easily out of his way. Benny’s not entirely sure he even moved his feet. He takes the prism off the shelf, angling it so that the light hits it, projecting rainbow light over the metal walls of Benny’s tiny home.

“ _Oh_ ,” Sam breathes, reaching out perfectly shaped fingers to try to catch the light. “It’s…” He loses the words, and instead sends Benny a thin stream of perfect, glowing sound.

“Colorful?” he guesses, and Sam shakes his head, now holding up both hands to see the rainbows dance on his skin. “Pretty?”

“Like that,” Sam murmurs, flexing his fingers. “But not.”

“Beautiful? Lovely?”

“Lovely,” Sam whispered, large eyes even wider with wonder. “It’s lovely.”

“Yeah,” Benny says quietly. “Lovely.”


End file.
